Into the Shadows
by katrinaannebautista
Summary: POSTING A RE-WRITE SOON! SO SORRY FOR ANYONE WHO LIKED THIS. JUST CALM DOWN. I"M NOT DELETING THIS STORY. PLEASE VISIT PAGE TO FIND THE RE-WRITE WHICH SHALL BE POSTED SOON.
1. Pilot

**Pre-A/N: What's up? So here's my OC story! If that spoiled something, then I'm sorry? To my defense, it was kinda obvious. **Get on with it!** Anyways…I don't own PJO. Or do I?! No, unfortunately, I don't. A genius named Mr. Riordan does.**

* * *

_**Twelve Years Ago At Camp Half-Blood…**_

Third Person

The campers were running a mock in the camp. Chiron was having an archery lesson, while Mr. D. was enjoying a card game with uncomfortable looking demigods. One of the demigods was one of the god of wine's very own. He didn't mind spending time with him as much as his fellow campers. They just held on a half-hearted smile and a semi-stare.

Next to him, a son of Ares looked about ready to pummel the camp director. These two and a few others are only there under the threat of becoming a dolphin or eternally drunk. That would not be very good if you live long enough to learn how to drive.

"Got any sixes?" asked Mr. D. His demeanor appeared slightly more enraged. He already had eighteen cards. "If one of you has a six and refuse to cough it up, prepare to see my wrath!" The youngest of all of the boys surrounding the table, a son of Hermes, unwillingly gave up his six. (Also known as, his only card left.) He was hoping this game to go on longer.

"Skata! You will this round." The other boys groaned. They would continue playing until Dionysus has out out-won little Clyde.

The ADHD demigods' ears picked up a sound, coming from behind Mr.D. As Dionysus reshuffled the cards once again, the boys' eyes one by one flicked towards the ladder going to the attic.

The attic contained a few dozen knick-knacks from past quests. The young heroes brought in stuff like the shield of a telekhine, working glove of a Cyclops, or maybe a leaf of the tree of the almond tree that caused the birth of Attis.

Within the walls of 'junk', a mummy squats on a stool previously sat on when milking cows. The person who was once a beautiful woman, trapped in her own dead body, started to speak to no one in particular. This is unusual not because of being dead, but because she must only speak when asked. The demigods and Mr. D. only heard segments of her prophecy.

"Even in numbers-" Sounded muffled by screaming children playing on a climbing wall. "Once again." Swords clanged together. A curious spawn of Demeter cautiously walked up to the stairway. No other lines of a prophecy were heard. He stepped up a stair at a time until he reached the top. As expected (yet unexpectedly), no one was in there. All that was there was a mummy, stiff as stone, sitting on a lowered stool. The demigod simply turned around and continued the game of Go Fish with the god of wine.

* * *

_**A Few Years Later (five, to be exact)**_

Mr. D. watched the satyrs talk about a new station at a school in the Upper West Side. It was a few years after they brought in the Golden Trio, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Luckily yet unfortunately, Thalia never entered the camp. Saved by her father, she was immortalized as a tree.

Young Grover volunteered for this post. "I'll go, I'm very responsible!" He insisted.

But Chiron just sighed. He didn't doubt or blame Grover in anyway, but it didn't seem quite right for him to watch over a girl so young. "Grover, this girl is nearly five, out of outermost respect, I'd prefer young Davis gets a chance." The little satyr next to him beamed with excitement.

"Really? Do you mean it, Chiron?" Davis said, his eyes popping out of his head. Besides the hooves and fur, Davis can pass off as mortal. His nose is fresh and sensitive like all younger satyrs, and it actually seemed like a good idea. He has picked one too many strawberries.

Chiron nodded. He continued speaking to Grover as Davis put on some pants and packed for mortal school with this new demigod. "Don't worry, you'll get your chance. When the situation is right, you may go."

Right as he said it, a nymph reported something to Dionysus. She whispered ever so quiet, afraid to disturb the god of wine. "A new opening." She said.

"What?" Mr. D. said, snapping his head away from eavesdropping on the two's conversation. "Again? Can't _that _one wait? We've already sent one satyr for the girl."

"Yes, another." She responded, despite the rude answer. "A nine-year old boy. We fear he might be powerful and/or dangerous. It might be safer if the girl waited. Just have Davis watch over the girl for the time being." The nymph said, choosing her word choose very carefully.

"His name?" The god of wine asked obnoxiously.

"Perseus Jackson, sir."

_He sounds annoying..._

* * *

_**Back to the Future?**_

Cassidy

* * *

"Dude, get off my six!" I tried to convince Davis. He was following me after school again. Can't someone understand when to be left alone and when to leave and when be there? Seriously, once he didn't help when the cafeteria caught on fire. And everyone blamed me. Again. Some people, they don't see the obvious craziness like I do. I call them monsters, or whatever they really are, but they call it excuses. Well, excuse me!

"Come on, just this one time!" Davis insisted,

"You say that _every _time. Don't you have anything else better to do? Why are you still following me?" I asked, highly annoyed.

"_"  
"And that's what I thought." I responded to his silence. I left him limping in the dust. Yes, a bit mean, but still, does he have the right to follow me like a bee and a jar of honey?  
"Cassidy, wait!" I turned around to face him. I stared daggers at him that would typically cause anyone to back down, but he held his ground. "Where are you even going?" Davis asked.

"_"

"And that's what _I _thought. Now, answer the question. You go out in the middle of the night, and I drag you back to your father, and I _cover _for you. I deserve to know why." I looked up at him straight in the eye-and lied right to my only friend's face.

"I'm just trying to find my necklace. My mother's necklace." My eyes fell for dramatic effect. I pretended to hold back tears. The lies continued. "I'm sorry for lying, to you, and my dad. It's just," I paused again, now sincerely thinking about what I was saying. "It's the only thing she left."

Even though I _did _lose a necklace somewhere in these woods, it didn't belong to my heartless mother. She left _nothing _for my father, except for a baby he didn't care about single bit. But he kept me, as a reminder of their love. Now she's dead. I can feel it, and I'm still here as 'an insult to my mother's existence', according to my father, said when he thought I was asleep, and he was half-asleep, half-drunk. Or as I like to say, truth-time! Sorry, getting of topic. Curse ADHD!

"Fine. I'm sorry I kept on getting in your way. J-Just promise to stay safe. You know what it's like in these woods. And remember to come back, Case" Davis managed to get out. He scurried away before he started tearing up.

He is sometimes very sensitive. It's sort of his weakness, sad stories. Once this year, he nearly had to go to the hospital because he lost THAT much nutrients from crying. Seventh-grade is a three-sided debate, isn't it? Anyway, maybe I shouldn't make fun of life-or-death situations. But, it all crosses every one of our minds.

We are going to die, no matter what we do. Unless, of course, you're one of those immortals from the legends, like Hera or Hestia. But one of my philosophies is that immortality could be more like punishment, if you don't deserve it. But that's just me, and that's just him. Everyone deserves fair judgment, even though they don't judge you correctly. Again, focusing on what doesn't matter. Talking too much about myself.

Since I managed to get Davis off my tail, I started on my task ahead. Running away.

* * *

**Post A/N: Hey! Follow? Favorite? I'm trying to do an update every few days. (Even with the testing! Writing is one of my stress-relievers!) I take suggestions of any kind, please no over-kill swearing. **

* * *

**Stay awesome, bros, and in honor of Pewdiepie...BRO-FIST! **


	2. Persephonecurseyoufootprints

**Pre-A/N: Hey! What's up? How's life? Anyways…I don't own PJO, or anything, except for Cassidy & Davis. They're mine! Part AU, btw!**

* * *

_**Somewhere in the Woods, Where a Little Girl Ran Away Into **_Hey! **Shush, I own you, you can't speak back! **But I just did, dude! **Just, okay! Thank you… Anyways…..**

"I need someplace to hide, just until the day ends, again. Father's going to be ticked when he finds out. _If_ he finds out, that is. If he's sober. Let's see, uh, guess I might as well climb a tree." I said to myself, climbing up, wondering if this was a good idea, after all. I just committed to escaping my previous residents. Fortunately, Father doesn't catch up with me AGAIN. Yes, this isn't my first escapade. Previous times before, like the most remembered time when I was five. Of course, my father refers to that day as my 'immature rebellion.' Yeah, right.

Anyways, it was almost the first day of elementary school. I was afraid to go into the building, being recently diagnosed with dyslexia AND attention-deficient hyperactive disorder. Being five, those words were mumbo-jumbo, like a history test now. Sometimes, like many normal students (for once), I wondered what the use of learning this stuff was. Especially algebra, but the Greek mythology course is decent.

Shaken with fear of being fun of like they do seven years later, I took a B-line towards the woods near the elementary school. Why do I always go to the woods? Huh.

So, storming around, pouting like the little kid I was, a gentle breeze picked up, pulling the fallen leaves into a blanket of autumn. Having run maybe, half a kilometer, beads of sweat formed on my neck. An odd roar in the distance frightened me, causing me to jump up. Out of a strange instinct, I patted my sides as if looking for a weapon. I knew I didn't have anything to protect myself. ADHD made any noise seem like a big deal, when all things were calm and quiet. But it also kept me on my feet. Call me paranoid if you must, but I could tell that whatever it was, wanted me. Again, I was a scaredoutofherwitslittlegirl. So I did what's natural for us humans. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Out of the blue, a boy around my age came running towards me. "Are you alright?" He asked me.

_Yes. I'm fine. A monster wants to kill me, but I'm just peachy! _ I wanted to yell sarcastically at him. But being more humane than I am now, I didn't. I told him that I was alright. He introduced himself, as did I.

"Davis Doe." Davis said, a kind smile forming on his goofy face. I noted his slight limp, as if his knees were bended too far out. I ignored it, for he was the first person my age that ever spoke to me. Everyone else avoided me like a plague, or an extra-terrestrial being of a sort.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Scythe."

Back to real time. I'm guessing you want to know why what would want me to run away. No, I honestly couldn't care less about what others see me as, a challenged kid that can be ticked off easily, then off with your head! Not even the crude remarks when the teacher calls roll. And if you're thinking of my multiple suspensions – oh, wait, I haven't even told you about that have I? Well, now you know. Those don't have a part in it either.

I'm thinking of my adoptive father. _But isn't he the only family you have? _ You ask in an annoying voice and tone. That's exactly why. When he gets mad at me, gets drunk, doesn't support me, and for the love of all things worthy, forgets I'm even there – there's no one else. No one else to raise me. I can literally slip out whenever I want, and he will wish that I don't come back. Well, that felt good. At least someone othre than Davis knows about my little predicament.

* * *

**Switch of POVs **

Nico

"Hey, Death Boy!" Annabeth yelled across the camp. In doing so, she almost ran into Hestia, tending to the great camp-fire, in the form of a young girl. The goddess threw a dirty look at Annabeth. Annabeth didn't notice the 'little girl' rearranging her knocked down kindling.

"Yeah?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eye.

"Tomorrow, when the Hunters come back, we're gonna play Capture the Flag. What- I mean, how, should we take this? It's only, like the third time _I _have played against them. Out of that, we've one only once. And Armani isn't here so much anymore, plus we're practically forbidden by Lady Artemis to drag him here to play against _her _hunters. Or, maybe his, too? I don't know. But can we blast some skellies at them, or such? Percy's planning a water trap by the lake." I nearly rolled my eyes at her. Instead, I just raised my eyebrows.

"Who said I was going to play?"

Annabeth was taken aback in surprise. (Nico 1, Annabeth 500.) "Uh, you don't want to play?" She asked.

"I didn't say that. In fact, if you haven't noticed, I didn't say anything at all. You just threw all this at me, without my consultancy." Annabeth blinked.

"I, uh, just, assu-". She started. But I cut her off, chuckling.

"So, what's your game plan, Chase?" Don't worry, I've just been pulling her leg. Capture the Flag has always been great fun, though I've only played a few rounds.

Wise Girl beamed at me, but then turned back into her serious self. "Good. I'll inform Percy. Be courteous to your fellow teammates, got that?" I rolled my eyes as she looked away, doing a silent fist-bump. I wonder why people want me on their team, anyways. Do they believe that I'm really going to summon the skeletons for them, or something? Are they somehow worried if I _wasn't _on their team? I don't know, it's a mystery! _Well, that's a mystery in need of solving, tomorrow. _I thought, as I walked back towards my empty cabin for a well deserved rest.

* * *

_**Dream Land**_

I was standing in the forest. Not my domain. Everything is so natural; it reeks of Persephone and all things grown. And I'm not the kid to go camping, either. Too many monsters in forests, with the exception of the Camp Half-Blood forest. They shooed all the monsters away, thanks to Thalia's Pine Tree. (And now the Golden Fleece that I'm pretty sure everyone's familiar with.

What I was meant to be doing in the forest, or why the gods or someone sent this dream to me, I don't know. But, we shall find out.

I started to roam around Dream Land, or Nightmare Land, depending how this thing goes, and examined the landscape. Not much around. Mostly litter, like you would see in any forest floor. Leaves, twigs, and grass that shriveled up when I stepped on it. It was late at night. There was little light, but just enough to be observant.

I squatted down to examine the shriveled grass. I pondered about my Persephonecurseyoufootprints I had made. There was a scruffling sound in the trees. I turned back around. Since I'm not really there, nothing can hurt me. At least, I don't think so. And I don't want to be the one to find out.

My eyes drifted from the tops of the trees back to the forest floor. I saw the dead grass prints identical to mine, coming from a different direction. Going towards the tree.

_What. The –_

* * *

**Post A/N: HI! Thank you soooo, so, so much for the people who have read my story. Out of all the 51.8 k (and counting) PJO & HoO fanfics, you guys have read/viewed/visited my story. So thank you. **

**This time, in honor of An aWesome Sea Maiden, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

One day, I'll have my own Outro…


End file.
